How Santiago Sees It: Mack Falls Edition
by sonnycentral
Summary: Behind the scenes of Mackenzie Falls with Santiago Heraldo. Santiago POV. Slight Sonny/Chad. Rated T for language.


**A/N:** Heyy! So, here's a new one-shot and Chelly, _SparkleInTheSun_ is writing the _So Random_ edition to go with it, so check that out ;) I'd like to thank her for this idea ^_^ I had been wanting to write something with Chastity Ann DeWitt, who plays Chloe in it, because I RP as her on Twitter (RealChastityD). I just use a different actresses pics because she barely has any D; Anyway... This is ALL in Santiago's POV with both interview like speaking and just general POV. Hope you like it! :D Rated T for language.

**Recommended Reading:** _How Santiago Sees It: So Random Edition_ by SparkleInTheSun

* * *

**How Santiago Sees It: Mackenzie Falls Edition**

**~*~  
**

_Chad Dylan Cooper _as_ Mackenzie_

_Chastity Ann DeWitt _as_ Chloe_

_Marta Balatico _as_ Penelope_

_Ferguson Michaels _as_ Trevor_

_Skyler DeVane _as_ Devon_

_----------------------------------------------------------------  
_

"I am _Santiago Heraldo,_ leading reporter for _Tween Weekly TV_. I am here today to take you behind the scenes of the number one tween show _Mackenzie Falls_ and to meet the stars. Also… maybe to do a little snooping too." *winks*

As I walk behind the sets, curiosity looms around me. I catch a glimpse of Marta Balatico chomping down on some California rolls, and decide to start the interview process.

"Hello Marta," I greet.

"Oh Santiago Heraldo, what are you doing here?" she scowls while tossing her leftover sushi in the trash as if trying to hide that she was in fact stuffing her face. "Here to ruin my life too?"

"I don't ruin lives Marta," I defend. "I just state the truth."

"Even if it breaks up a relationship?" she snaps, with a raise of her eyebrow.

"Still upset that I let Ferguson know that you were cheating on him with Corbin?" I harassingly asked. I _don't_ like this girl.

"That was none of your business and I only went out with Corbin once. You had to make things all awkward on set now with Ferguson."

"Anyway, mind if I ask you a few questions?"

"I'd rather you didn't."

"Snappy. _Marta Balatico is a Bitch_ could be the next cover story," I retort, flashing my arms in the air in gesture.

"I loathe you," she growls.

"The feeling is mutual, Marta. I'll just go ask Ferguson those relationship questions instead."

"Don't you dare--"

"Bye Marta!" I sarcastically waved as I cut her off, pretending she'd just made me the happiest guy on earth.

_Suck it._

~*~

I continue perusing the set when I run in to Trevor, who's quietly glancing over next week's script.

"Hey man, how's it going," I greet casually and friendly. Unlike Marta, I don't have a _deep_ hatred for him.

"Hey Santiago, I'm doing good. Just looking over the script."

"I see that. Care if I ask you a few questions?"

"No, go for it," he answers simply.

"Good because I was going to anyway," I replied, receiving an eye roll. "First off, would you say that you're like your character Trevor?"

"Yeah, I'm just like him. Actually, the writer's wrote the character for me."

"Oh well then you don't have to do much acting then."

"Not really," he stated. "...Wait, are you saying that I'm not talented?" he questioned.

"I never said that, however _you_ just did though... Anyway, is everyone just like their characters on the show?"

He thought for a moment before answering; "For the most part. I mean Marta is much sweeter than her character Penelope…"

"She is?!" I exclaimed. Heh, _oops._ "Then God, I don't ever want to meet her character."

"Skyler isn't quite evil like Devon, but he can be…"

"An ass?" I interrupted.

"Yeah, you could say that," he continued. "Um, Chad is nothing like his character, except the whole rich factor, and Chastity is really sweet like Chloe, but a little more outgoing than her character."

"Thanks Trevor, but I'm bored with you now. I'm moving on."

"See ya."

~*~

I grab a handful of cookies and scarf them down as I realize that Skyler is across the room staring me down. I brush the crumbs off my very expensive vest and make my way over there.

"Skyler," I greet coldly.

"Santiago," he greets just as icily.

This guy hates me, and I know it. Only because I let the cat out of the bag that he had this monstrous crush on Chastity, to which she later replied… "Oh Skyler, he's like a brother to me." Haha.

"I have a few questions to ask you…"

"No," he grunts.

"Look, I don't like you either; I'll make that clear now," I inform him. Hatred is looming in the air.

"Be gone," he splutters with a wave of his hand.

"So, how are things with Chastity?" I ask, because I just know it's going to piss him off.

"Security!" he hollers, annoyed.

"I have a pass, they won't haul me out," I say, flashing my badge in his face.

"I hate you.

"Join the club," I shrug. "Lots of people do."

Needless to say, I got no answers.

~*~

After a restroom break and a little coffee pick-me-up, I decide to find someone else. I didn't even have to go greet my next interviewee, Chastity Ann DeWitt. Instead she came bouncing up to me, offering a blueberry muffin.

"I know they're your favorite," she smiled, handing me the muffin. Probably the only member of _Mackenzie Falls_ that I actually could… _tolerate._

"Are you bribing me?" I chuckle.

"Only a little," she laughs teasingly.

"So Chas, can I call you that?"

"Sure, most people do," she answers, taking a seat acorss from me.

"Some call you the female CDC… is this true?"

"Definitely _not_ Santiago. The only similarity is the whole triple name thing. _It's a curse. _But, Chad is like my brother… a really conceited, brother but we do get along… most of the time."

"Are you ever _not _nice?" I wonder. I'm not used to be being welcomed at _the Falls._

"If you really tick me off, but that's rare," she replied.

"Any future of Skastity or Chyler?" I asked, causing her to choke a bit.

"Are you talking about Skyler?"

"Yes."

"NEVER. GONNA. HAPPEN."

"Thank you for your honesty, and the muffin," I say, then stand up to find the almighty CDC.

"Of course."

"Now I need to find Mr. Cooper."

"Try his dressing room… in front of the mirror," she jokes... or maybe she was serious...

~*~

I approach the dressing room door with the giant gold star on it and knock, but get no response. After a couple more tries I assume that he's not in there… maybe he's visiting a certain bubbly brunette at the next stage over. I start to make my way over when I hear a noise in the janitor's closet across the hall.

Worried (yeah right, I'm just nosy) I open the door to find Chad Dylan Cooper and Sonny Munroe making out. Nothing explicit but… definitely _not_ what I was expecting. Both of their eyes widened as they realized they'd been caught. Then when they saw _who_ had caught them, a snarl escaped Chad's mouth.

"My hair!" he gasped, covering what he thought of as his glorious golden locks.

"You're worried about your hair?!" Sonny exclaimed, a raspberry blush cast across her face.

"It's precious!" he snapped, attempting to smooth it down as he narrowed his eyes at her.

"Not really," she muttered... loud enough for us all to hear.

"You're just jealous!" he whipped back.

"Am not!" she snapped.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"You two give me a headache," I blurted. "Just freakin' go back to what you were doing!"

"We weren't doing anything..." Sonny attempted to smile innocently.

"I'll pay you anything you want NOT to print that or broadcast it… or anything about us," Chad proposed.

"You underestimate me Cooper, you can't bribe me," I chuckled. "Unless it's with blueberry muffins! Smile!" I demanded as we snapped a photo of their now flushed faces and I hauled ass out of the studio hearing Chad yell, "I will be avenged!"

SANTIAGO OUT!


End file.
